


Arcee gets Scourged

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Barbed Penis, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: Arcee comes into heat while Springer and Rodimus Prime are away on a mission.





	Arcee gets Scourged

Arcee moaned in the confines of her quarters at Autobot City on Earth. She was in full cyber-estrus, and neither of the mechs she would normally beg for relief were available to service her needs. Her finger rapidly flicked at her outer sensor node, and she shivered, her port walls spasming and grasping in vain at a phantom phallus she only wished was in there.

"Arcee," the low, rumbling voice of Metroplex echoed through her chamber. "I can help you. I know Rodimus and Springer are away, and that this cyber estrus causes you great torment if you have no relief."

"P-please," Arcee begged, and a hatch in the wall opened, allowing a cable with a specially modified end to emerge. It snaked itself over to Arcee's recharge bunk, and she spread her legs a bit wider to allow the appendage to slip between her legs and into her dripping port. It was just the right width as it wriggled its way deeper, and Arcee gasped as the sensor nodes within were stimulated. It was not Metroplex's actual spike, as the real thing was much larger--bigger than Arcee herself--and thus far too big to fit in Arcee's port.

Arcee continued to stimulate her outer sensor as the cable-tentacle slid back and forth at a moderate pace within her. The spasms in her port now had something to grab onto, and grab they did, as Arcee shivered in pleasure. Suddenly she cried out as she achieved orgasm, but unfortunately the tentacle within her had not been modified to ejaculate. She uttered a sigh. "If only you could fill me with your transfluids," she moaned.

"In order to do that you would have to come into my spike housing," Metroplex stated. The area was strictly off-limits, as Arcee well knew. Aside from Kup and Perceptor, only a specialized cleaning crew was allowed in there, whenever Metroplex's spike needed maintenance, which was not often.

Arcee murmured her disappointment.

"I will make an exception for you this time," Metroplex stated, and a panel opened in the wall, large enough for Arcee to crawl through. "This leads to my spike chamber, and no one will see you enter."

Arcee accepted the invitation, crawling through the duct system, taking directions from Metroplex until she reached her goal. The spike housing area was not very large, but once Arcee entered the room, she could see that Metroplex's massive tool was already fully erect and dripping precum. It was nearly three times as tall as she was, so either she would have to climb it, or have assistance getting to the top. For now, though, she reached the base and began licking the surface in appreciation for what Metroplex had already done for her, lapping up a small stream of precum. The tentacle that had pleasured her had followed her in, and re-inserted itself into her port. She suddenly realized she was being lifted up gradually, but slowly enough so that she could absorb all the precum that had trickled down, simply from the tentacle that was now in her port raising her up little by little. When she finally reached the top, Metroplex allowed her to lap up around the tip of his spike, then settled her on top of it, the tentacle still buried deep within. Once there, she began massaging what she could reach of the tip of the spike, and Metroplex's rod twitched suddenly. The tentacle began moving inside of her rapidly, and then Metroplex came, the tentacle holding her port open as much as it could to admit the shower of transfluids that now spurted out of the massive rod. Far more of the emissions drenched Arcee than made it inside her port. The huge rod then began deflating, spent. The tentacle within Arcee's port helped lower her down to the floor. "Thank you," she stuttered, still spasming in orgasm.

An alarm sounded, startling Arcee.

"Sorry, I tried to hold that off for as long as I could," Metroplex told her, "You had better go, before someone finds you here."

Arcee nodded. There was no time to do anything but get back into the vent and slip back into her own quarters.

*****

Arcee had gotten relief, but she knew it wasn't enough. It was too risky to visit Metroplex's spike chamber a second time. Kup had seemed surprised that the scent of Arcee's cyber-estrus had affected even Metroplex--he had no idea Arcee had been in the chamber itself--as he had to send the cleaning crew in to wipe up the mess the old mech had found there after Metroplex's sexual arousal alarm had gone off. 

"Blast it, this thing's supposed to go off when Metroplex starts getting a stiffie, not after he's done!" Kup had grumbled when he saw the transfluid all over in the spike chamber. As security officer, he was one of a very few that was regularly allowed in that chamber whenever there was an emergency. Then he grumbled something about getting Perceptor to do something about dampening Metroplex's reproductive programming. "Dunno why he even has a spike to begin with. Where's he going to find someone his size?"

*****

Since it was clear that Metroplex was as affected by Arcee's pheromones as any other Autobot mech would be, the pink femme decided to unlock herself from her quarters and leave Autobot City for the time being. As soon as she could transform she did so, and hurried out lest her scent linger and cause more trouble. She headed for a wooded area not far from the city, transformed, and walked until she found a place that seemed secluded. She sat on a large rock formation, spread her legs, and began teasing her outer sensor and port, as the need for mating overwhelmed her. Her sensors were clouded and she could barely detect what was right in front of her.

Little did she know that Scourge was in the area. He had been sent by Cyclonus to spy on the area, to locate weaknesses in the Autobots' defenses. The breeze shifted, and Scourge took in the heady aroma of femme in cyber-estrus. This aroused him immediately, spurring him to locate the as-yet unseen femme. He knew from the scent who it was, of course, so the femme's identity was no surprise when he actually laid optics on her. He approached from behind, creeping up on her soundlessly. As soon as he was close enough, he grasped a shoulder with a taloned hand and nuzzled the back of her neck with his beard.

Seconds later Scourge picked himself up from the ground in front of Arcee, the startled femme having judo-thrown the Sweep over her shoulder in momentary panic. "Now, now, that wasn't necessary," he rumbled, "I have no intention of harming you."

Arcee's processor was a jumbled mess due to the effects of her condition, so while she had reacted on instinct when she had thrown Scourge, she was currently having trouble identifying him as a threat. Still, she was suspicious. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Indeed," Scourge replied, "Or are you aware that no Decepticon has ever killed a femme in Cyber-estrus, regardless of faction?"

"N-no, I wasn't," Arcee admitted.

"Well, you are now," Scourge informed her, "Now, I am aware of your condition and the hardship it can bring if there is no relief. Guessing by the fact that you are out here pleasuring yourself alone, I would wager there is no relief to be found within Autobot City, correct?"

"You're right," Arcee said.

"Well, I can bring you the relief you so desperately crave," Scourge stated, "In fact, I've been told Sweeps are particularly suited to the task."

"Told? By whom?" Arcee wondered, more curious than ever.

"By femmes of course. Decepticons, and Autobots," Scourge answered.

"What Autobots?" Arcee asked.

"Remember the planet Paradron?"

Arcee nodded.

"I managed to satisfy quite a number of femmes there before the planet was destroyed," Scourge said, "One of them stated she would never touch another Autobot rod, after the first orgasm I gave her. I'm still pleasing her, on occasion," Scourge replied.

"Well if you have her, what do you want with me?" Arcee asked.

"She is currently not in cyber-estrus, and will only accept me when she is," Scourge pointed out, "We Sweeps do not hold to Autobot standards of morality when it comes to females. We please whoever we want, however many we want whenever they will let us, and we are always ready." He smirked. "The only regrets I ever hear from femmes are that they did not get to know me sooner."

A tremor in Arcee's port reminded her of her current situation. An ache had started to build up, the kind that can only be relieved by a thrusting spike within. She slid off the rock formation she had been sitting on, and got onto her hands and knees, in the mating position, thus inviting Scourge to mount her. Her clear port lubricant was trickling out copiously, and Scourge got behind her, crouching down briefly to lap at her lubricants with his tongue. The femme shivered in surprise. The texture of Scourge's tongue was rough, and it tickled gently as he brushed it against her sensor node a few times, causing a few pre-orgasmic tremors. Then he slipped it into her port, lapping the fluids directly from the source, which Arcee also found to be extremely stimulating. Scourge was a master of cunnilingus, and he demonstrated his skill in full, teasing the outer sensor node intermittently between deeply probing her port. 

Arcee uttered a shout as Scourge's actions brought her to full orgasm, and she was impressed by its intensity. Neither Springer nor Rodimus were even nearly as skilled in the art of oral sex. When she finished trembling and riding out the climax, Scourge mounted her. He took the back of her neck in his jaws, holding securely but not biting down hard. Arcee idly wondered if this was some Sweep mating ritual she hadn't heard of. She felt something thin and slick enter her port. It barely brushed the posterior wall, being felt mostly by the anterior part of her port. Scourge uttered a growl between clenched fangs around her neck and began moving his hips, thrusting rapidly.

A strange scraping sensation filled Arcee's port on the out-strokes. It built up a massive charge of pleasure in a relatively short length of time. Scourge's rod proved to be quite long, and he hit all the right sensor nodes repeatedly without fail.

Suddenly, Scourge roared his pleasure, releasing Arcee's neck in the process, as hot transfluid seeded Arcee's insides. As he shuddered in his own release, Arcee could feel his rod twitch within her with each pulse of semen. He leaped backwards without warning, withdrawing as he did so. The moment his penis left Arcee's port, the femme screamed. A sharp pain had been triggered somehow during withdrawal. However, an intense orgasm had also been triggered, and Arcee immediately slumped to the ground, stars bursting in her optics. She shook violently as her climax washed over her.

When she came to, she heard a rasping sound. Scourge was bent double, and grooming himself, his tongue lapping all the excess fluids from his rod. It was bright red and pointy, and Arcee was surprised by how slender it looked. How a tool that looked about half as thick as Rodimus at full erection could have given her such intense pleasure was a mystery. Scourge kept licking it as it sank away into a grey metallic sheath. He paused in his licking as he noticed Arcee had recovered, and a few inches of his rod re-emerged quickly. He studied Arcee's expression intently.

"Good, wasn't it?" he said.

"Yes, _very_ good," Arcee admitted.

*****

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
